Ripples: A Flow of Eternity
by Crying White Roses
Summary: Wanda's expecting Ian's child in a matter of days and the whole group must travel around to move to another clan because the aliens have discovered their hideout. But what happens when trouble strikes in every direction they take? JaredxMelanie IanxWanda


Ripples: A Flow of Eternity

**Rated M for profanity and some mature content**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but this document!**

--

_Chapter One: _**His name was…**

**Wanda's POV**

At first, I thought dreaming was anything but ordinary, the images were so vivid that I couldn't seem to comprehend what they were telling me. However, I guess it just made it worse when you could only sleep upright and not side-to-side and not even on your stomach!

"Don't you think we should at least wake her up?" I heard Jamie whisper, his whispers not so loud from where he was standing.

"Not yet, besides don't you have to go to school!" I heard Melanie whisper more loudly then I couldn't bare the thought but open my eyes.

"Look she's waking up!"

I groaned and blinked my eyes open as the two siblings were just staring at me with an intent look on their faces. I sat up and stared at the two with slight glaring.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering if you could…please tell us how in the world you got pregnant! AND OF IAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Jamie whimpered as Melanie slapped the very skin of her forehead.

I sighed, remembering how many times Ian had told me not to tell them, but it was so hard with Jamie staring at me with that cute, little intent face.

"Hasn't Ian told you for the 108th time that that is a private conversation only to be told to around the adults?" I asked as he shook his head, denying the truth.

Speaking of denying, I could be in denial right now, if I weren't on the spot because of Jamie.

"Yeah Jamie and besides, you have school! Now get you ass to class or I'll make sure Jared knows about the peanut butter incident…" Melanie threatened.

You know, when you figured out Melanie like I had, her threats really had no meaning even if she did them, but it seems for Jamie, he hasn't figured it out yet.

"Aw phooey!" Jamie grunted as he walked out of my room as started running to class.

I looked down at the very huge bulge that was my stomach. A little baby was just sleeping in there, peacefully, waiting to come out to see our world. I smiled and couldn't help but feel lucky to have a baby that was with the one I loved.

"I actually remember when Jared put you two on the spot about you getting pregnant and you didn't think it was a problem at all!" Melanie laughed as I chuckled softly, remembering that day.

"_Okay Ian, we're going to ask you one more time. When, where, and why did you guys do it?" Jared was interrogating us-more like Ian-about how the most wonderful thing for a mother ended up happening to me._

"_Okay there are two reasons why I am not answering that question. One, that is our privacy and you have no right to judge. Two, I'm not telling when are 'children' in the premises," Ian was eyeing at Jamie was just sitting next to me on the cot._

_We were all in Doc's office, people asking a bunch of questions on how I ended up pregnant in the most desperate of times._

"_So Wanda, when did you guys do it?" Melanie elbowed me after Jamie had left stubbornly._

_I looked at her with a confused face and looked up to think, "Well, I think it was…"_

"_WANDA! DON'T TELL HER THAT!" Ian yelled at me as I bowed my head apologetically._

"_Sorry," I apologized._

But it wasn't long after that when everyone finally found out the truth and a baby shower was made just last month and of course, we celebrated with joy. This month was the month the baby would be born. I sudden thump hit my stomach that made me jump.

"Is he kicking?" Melanie asked as I nodded with a smile.

She looked at me, something wrong in her eyes as I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Huh? Nothing just a thought," Melanie sighed.

"You want one too huh?" I asked, already figuring out as she nodded willingly.

"You're lucky, Jared is always thinking logically. He would never want a child, especially right now, it's just too dangerous but you got lucky to have Ian, he's a free spirit," Melanie said as I hugged her, the stomach coming between us.

"Well I don't think you would want on right now, especially because it can be a real pain sometimes," I said as we both laughed.

"Yeah I guess. Time to cook, I heard the guys are coming back soon."

Indeed, they were and they brought a lot to eat this time. Cheetos, snacks, lunches, and dinner, how they do it, you could only wonder.

"Another successful raid I hope?" Uncle Jeb (He's not my uncle but I still call him that anyway.)said as Jared and Ian nodded.

I smiled and looked back into the kitchen, working with Melanie and the other ladies. I was chopping while Melanie cooked on the stove and I was happy Ian came back safe and sound. I would have been worried if he hadn't and he knows how I worry too much. Arms wrapped around shoulders as I shuddered, startled by the sudden hug.

There was a sniff in the air, "That smells good."

I smiled again, Ian's sense of smell only getting better when it came to food.

"So how's my wonderful wife and baby boy doing today?" he said in my ear as I smiled.

"Fine now that your back," I said as I could hear Ian make a soft chuckle.

"Hey! Supper's not ready yet so either help out or get out!" Maggie yelled at Ian while he was snuggling with me then eyed Maggie before he left.

I laughed a little as Melanie laughed with me. After a few minutes of preparations, we were all ready to eat. Ian sat next to me with Melanie on the other side and Jared sitting beside her. Jamie squeezed in between Melanie and I. He wanted in on the conversation and I didn't mind as much. Soon later, Doc and Kyle joined us, Kyle still not pleased that Ian made me pregnant. He isn't even willing to call me his sister-in-law.

"So I heard the raid was a success?" Melanie asked Jared as they eyed each other and Jared just smiled.

"Completely, we got food that'll last us for a few more months," Jared told her.

"Not until Wanda eats it all…" Kyle muttered.

Ian slapped the back of his head as Kyle grunted.

"Whoops, my hand _slipped_," Ian had a threatening sound in his voice as I stared at the two of them blankly.

"Kyle! That's not nice. Wanda has been eating her fair share," Sunny, the new member of our family, said.

"Yeah, I mean, her eating habits haven't changed, she stills eats as much as she regularly does," Melanie said, Jamie nodded in agreement.

Kyle scoffed. I was slightly confused so I kept my mouth shut. After finishing, I had suddenly remembered about what she said about Jared thinking logically and everything. He was good at mostly everything but flaws did come in everyone, he wasn't exactly perfect. That day, I went to see him. I knocked on his door to his room, waiting patiently when the door opened and Jared looking at me surprised.

"Hey Wanda, you need something?" Jared asked the confusion in his voice.

"Um…"-I stared around to see if anyone was around-"Can I come in?"

Jared blinked his eyes then backed away from the door as I came in and closed it behind me. His hand pointed to his bed as I sat down, looking up at him.

"It's about Melanie," I started, his eyes full of concern.

"What's wrong? Is she alright?" He asked worriedly. From the tone in his voice, he really did love her.

"Yes, but…she's a bit afraid," I said looking for the right words, "what I mean is, she wants to know that you're okay with having a family."

The subject did not make him happy at all.

"Melanie already knows the answer," Jared looked at me with slight anger in his eyes. I stared at him blankly.

"I know, but you shouldn't be insensitive and deny the subject either. Just tell her 'it's not the right time' or 'one day' or something like that but not a flat answer."

My heart had skipped a beat from the anger illuminating in his eyes.

"Did she-!"

"No, I came on my own accord," I told him as he turned around, his movements and face showing that this was somehow unbelievable. I stood up and opened the door to leave. "Just think about it."

I left and headed towards my room, meeting Ian's eyes when he looked up at me to see my slightly distressed face.

"Wanda? What's wrong?" Ian said grabbing my shoulders so I couldn't fall. I took a deep breath before sitting down on our bed.

"It's nothing, just did a favor for a friend," I smiled reassuringly to him. He looked at me slightly confused then gave me a hug.

"Well you shouldn't have done it if it would've tired you out so much. I mean you gotta think of the baby too," he told me.

"I know I'm just glad I did it anyway."

**Melanie's POV**

I sighed; the thought of having a family still bothered me. I picked up Jamie from class and took him over to eat something. Afterwards he said he wanted to visit Wanda and the small baby boy that will soon be his niece. I just kept walking stopping by Jared's room first. I knocked on the door and opened it when Jared wasn't in there. Was he busy? I thought he said he wanted to meet me in his room again. I sighed and closed the door, turning around to see Jared right in my face. I jumped, surprised by his sudden appearance as his face look like he was intent on killing someone. I blinked my eyes in confusion.

"Um…is something wrong?" I asked, slightly scared by his face.

"I need to talk to you," he said flatly. It rather ticked me off when people said something flatly; it just means they trying to insult someone but Jared was an exception.

"About what?" I asked, not know what in the world he was talking about.

He looked around as he opened the door and the two of went inside. I turned around to see his face but his hand landed under me chin and his lips lightly touching mine. If this is what he meant by talking then I was glad it wasn't strict words. His lips escaped mine when I looked up at him.

"Melanie I…" he started, "I'm sorry I wasn't very…caring on the subject about having a family."

My eyes widened, I looked up at him, as his face was soft. I smiled.

"Wanda told you huh?" I asked him.

"Something like that," he said.

We both chuckled and I was glad Wanda did that for me.

It was the next day where everything felt weird, like something bad was about to happen.

"Melanie, Melanie…Melanie!" Jamie yelled at me as I snapped out of it, looking at him.

"Huh?" I asked as he looked at me in disbelief.

"Hey, are you okay? You've been completely out of it the whole day?" Jamie said.

"Wha…?" I said, still not paying attention.

"See what I mean!" Jamie was pointing out.

"S-Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me today, I feel like…"

"Maybe your just tired," I heard Wanda say from behind me. I turned around to see her and she still looked like a puffed up cream ball with that stomach of hers.

I stood up, walked over to her, and hugged her.

"Thank you…" I whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome," she whispered back.

"Wanda!" Sunny yelled happily.

We turned to see her as she looked like she was working hard.

"Hi Sunny," Wanda greeted.

"Look what I found!" she told us as she held out her cupped hands when she opened them; she showed us a little bird. All of us were in awe.

"Aw, she's adorable," I said as Sunny laughed.

"I named her Mika!" she told us, we all laughed softly.

Suddenly, there were people on high alert when I kept hearing Kyle screaming something.

"Jeb! Jared! Come quick! We got trouble!" Kyle yelled.

I looked at Wanda; she looked at me back when we both walked over to what was going on. Jared, Kyle, and Uncle Jeb were slightly mortified.

"What do ya' think Jeb?" Jared asked my uncle as my uncle stroked his beard.

"Give it an hour. If they're getting closer, we might move over to our sister clan," Jeb said. Wanda and I stared in shock. Was it that bad? "Send 'em a message saying we might need to move."

Kyle and Jared nodded then ran over to where we were. I moved Wanda back to make sure she wouldn't be hit. We backed away, enough for them to pass and the both of us walked over to Jeb.

"Is it that bad?" I asked him.

Jeb didn't even look at me.

"They're getting a tad bit close and it looks like they know we're here. So yes, I'm afraid it's that bad," Jeb replied.

I heard Wanda grunt when I looked over she was kneading down, holding her stomach in pain. I saw her eyes and they almost looked like she was about to cry.

"Wanda…?" I asked when she started screaming in pain. "Sh-!"

I ran over to her as she kneeled down on the ground yelling in pain that you could hear it all through the tunnels.

"Oh no…" Jeb said. I looked at his horrified face.

"What?" I asked trying to calm Wanda.

"Looks like they heard us."

Luckily, Wanda hadn't gone in labor but she did fall asleep. It made it somewhat hard for us to pack up and leave A.S.A.P.

"What happened?" Ian demanded.

"I don't know she started kneeling and then she screamed and for a second I thought she was going into labor," I explained the best way I could as Ian was pacing and it annoyed me so much.

The stress was great; Wanda was currently under Doc's care while everyone is just about ready to leave. Finally, Doc came out of the room. Ian ran up to him when Doc sighed.

"We don't know if her body is able to sustain until she's due. The stress about the aliens coming and putting her to work might have strained her body too much," Doc said.

Ian ran into the room when I couldn't help but blame myself. Jeb entered in with his stuff packed and everything.

"Ready to go?" Jeb asked when all of us looked at him depressingly.

"Melanie!" Jared called out, coming into the room and hugging me tightly.

"Guys! They're getting closer we got to go!" Kyle yelled.

Ian and Wanda came out, Ian packed their stuff and Wanda was holding a small portion of her share.

"Are you sure your okay to go?" I asked worriedly.

Wanda nodded, "Walking isn't a problem."

I sighed, trying to relieve some of the stress. The fact I didn't Wanda getting hurt worried me especially in her condition. But if she could get Ian convinced that she was able to walk then I didn't have much of a problem.

"Wanda can come in the jeep with us," Jared suggested as it sounded like a good idea. So, it would be Jared, Wanda, Ian, Jamie, Kyle, Sunny, and I on the jeep. Would we even fit?

All of us got ready to go as we got in and all of us seemed to fit, it's just that Jamie had to sit on my lap and Sunny sat on Kyle's lap. It looked awkward but we didn't really have another choice. There were other cars so the rest could try to fit so it was a good thing. The desert seemed like a memory when I last remembered it, when Wanda was in my body. Us trying to find Jamie and Jared but instead Uncle Jeb found us. We thought we were going to die too. I sighed at the memory, my hand on my head looking straight into the desert until my hand moved and Jared had slipped his hand through mine. I looked at him and he was smiling his regular smile. I smiled as well, thinking how we were going to be able to get through this all and survive.

**A/n: Hope you liked it. Couldn't help but finally put this on Fanfiction.**


End file.
